


MINE

by KimJumin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrogant Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan and Felix are siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, By Seungmin, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Drunk Sex, Everyone is Whipped for Jisung, Everyone x Jisung, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jisung gets molested, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, Love, M/M, Molestation, Mystery, OT8 are siblings, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Prince Bang Chan, Rough Sex, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Felix, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Woojin, Top Yang Jeongin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJumin/pseuds/KimJumin
Summary: ( Bottom Han Jisung )Jisung doesn't know his past since he forgot. He's chosen to teach a few Princes - their studies. Or the one where Jisung falls in love with all the Princes and they fall in love with Jisung too.ORJisung has to babysit a bunch of Princes. Some of which are damn annoying.





	1. Chapter 1

" Maybe I did something bad in my past life.. for me to suffer like this! "

A male with long dark blue hair which reached his waist spoke to himself, he picked up the bucket of water and struggled to walk back to his house.

His long hair was tied in a ponytail while off of his hair was let down, a red ribbon flowing down and mixing up into his hair. His clothes comprised of a black robe with red borders with full sleeves.

For his face, well he had plump and soft cheeks, a very straight jawline and nose, a very cute smile ( That is when he does smile ) moreover squirrel like features.

What he's heard from his childhood was that he had large and pretty irises that even he himself was proud of. Even if his height wasn't that tall, he was still agile than most his age and those taller than him.

" Jisung! Are you spacing out again?! " He heard a loud voice from literally a few metres ahead. He sighed as he heard the elder's voice and walked with two wooden buckets full of water inside it.

He managed to reach the doorsteps safely and placed the buckets in front of the man, who sneered at him as he noticed the young boy sweating and panting.

" Ay! Look at you! You're sweating after just bringing two buckets of water! Are you a prince or something?! " The elder yelled as he threw his shoe at the young boy, who managed to dodge it.

" Go now! Go to the nearby town and bring me back some money! Don't return without it! " Jisung secretly rolled his eyes but nodded.

He wore a black cloth over his mouth and walked towards the nearest town named Incheon. It was a prosperous town and most of the merchants passed by the town to reach the main city and capital, Seoul or they would just stop here and sell their products.

Jisung as the young boy was named was only 20 as of now, his coming of age ceremony was due soon. He'd be turning 21 then and when he does.. he can move out of that shabby run down house in the village.

Not that he isn't grateful to the ones who raised him but the man was a pain to him. He always insulted and made Jisung do all the hard work while he sat there completely fine and piss drunk on the money the young boy made.

He wasn't even his relative. Jisung wondered how the heck did he even stay there. He doesn't remember anything from his childhood except that he was 10 when he started living here.

The town was now in his sight as he increased his pace and accidently bumped into someone. Jisung made eye contact with the other male and bowed in apology. The man ignored him and moved on his own way towards the town.

" Aish..such a rude person.." Jisung huffed as he dashed towards the town, call him childish but he hated the man ever since he declared that he was rude, a handsome but rude guy.

He pushed back the long bangs that were in the front towards the back and looked around. The elder that he stayed with and referred to as Uncle, had told him to wear black wig, so he did.

He didn't even know why. He just did, he always did that whenever he left his comfort place.. aka his home.

Jisung smirked as he turned back, he couldn't see the rude man dressed in purple robe with golden borders- probably a rich and royal brat. Jisung held a pouch of the same colour with golden coins inside it.

Well, that's his job. A cute and handsome robber.. no one suspects him and to avoid any suspicion he makes it look like he's selling out drawings. He can draw anything as long as he's seen it or heard of it with intricate details and patterns.. he can make it look real.

He placed the pouch back inside his chest and put on one of his cute angel like smile as he called people over for their portraits and any kind of image that they want.

" Oh! Hannie!! You're back! You were gone for a week! We all missed you so much! " The girls whined as they looked up at the young boy, who smiled at them. All of them turned red, a few fainted at the sight. Jisung carried a gentle aura around him which made everyone feel comfortable around the young boy.

" My apologies " He smiled.

" Get aside! The young master of the royal family is coming through!! "

" Oh? Hannie did you know that the young master is actually from another land "

" Another land? "

" Yes dear Hannie! He can't speak like us but word is that he's been practicing. What makes him special is he has great swordship and he's handsome too!! " She squealed as she watched the rows of purple dressed men as they walked towards the main city, Seoul.

" Who might the Prince be? " Jisung shook his head and placed his brush down. His eyes widened as he noticed a blonde haired male with clear blue eyes on a white horse- it was the same guy as before. The one who was labeled as rude and the one Jisung stole from.

" Aya..what would happen if he found out?~ " Jisung wondered before shaking his head, he turned around and sat down behind his little shelf so as to not be seen and secretly pulled out the pouch. He emptied it and put the coins inside his own before he neatly folded the purple pouch and hid it inside the stall.

" Mm-hm " Someone cleared their throat- that someone was standing right in front of his stall. Jisung could see his legs- he was standing tall and proud- he had black shoes but..Jisung could see the purple robe.

*_ I don't wanna die so soon! _* Jisung thought as he backed away and stood up, making eye contact with the rude man again.

" Oh..um.. Young lord. What can I do for you? " Jisung asked as he stood straight and tried not to shy away from his intense stares.

" I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know how to apologise and I got separated from the people around me. Do you forgive me? "

" Huh? "

Jisung was honestly quite shocked. He didn't know about this matter, so the rude guy wasn't actually rude but a foreigner. That makes sense.

" Oh.. I mean. It's alright " Jisung smiled, not noticing the way the blonde male froze at the cute and bright smile.

" Our Young Master is very interested in arts. Could you visit us sometime? Here, take this invite! Please do come! " An old man, who seemed like the blonde male's servant spoke as he pulled the frozen male towards the horse and brought him back to his original state.

" He didn't even give me time to reply " Jisung was dumbfounded by the whole situation.

" How did he even see me?! I was hiding perfectly..! "

" Well.. he was asking for someone like your appearance and we just recognised that it was you! " One of the ladies smiled.

" Who as that.. anyways..? "  
  
" That my dear Hannie.. was Prince Felix, his birth name is different but it's kept a secret from everyone. Even his own brothers don't know his real name! The King and the Second Queen know. " She explained as she pulled her fan back.

" Oh.."

........

Jisung was about to return when he saw an old man being tortured by one of the local gangs. He growled and launched himself on them. They ran away after noticing who it was.

" YAHH IT'S THAT CRAZY SQUIRREL KID!! RUN! "

Jisung was often called as such since he was a good fighter and looked like a squirrel. He would only use his fighting skills for his or someone else's defence, he sometimes went overboard and fractured someone's parts.

" You saved me young man! I shall treat you! Come to my house tomorrow morning and I shall give it to you! " The old man laughed as a few men clothed in white helped him up and guided him towards his home.

" He was weird. " Jisung mumbled.

" Oh um... young master ! Please do visit Lancashire Mansion tomorrow! "   
" Eh..?!?! "

Jisung was dumbfounded for the umpteenth time today, he blinked in surprise.

The Lancashire Mansion was well known for training most of the famous fighters, warriors and scholars. Even the royal family was taught under him.   
  
*_ What does he want me to do? _*

....

Jisung sighed as he found himself in front of the huge wooden gates of the mansion. He didn't know why but it just felt like he should go there.

" Young Master! You came! " A younger boy smiled excitedly as he bowed towards Jisung.

" Uh..yes "

" Young Master please follow me "   
  
" Okay. Wait. First of all let me clear up with you all that I'm not a young master - "   
  
" I know " He smiled as they stopped in front of one of the many double doors , he slid both of the doors opposite to each other. He entered first and gestured for Jisung to enter with a bow.

" Ah..! Young Master, Jisung! Welcome! " Jisung was surprised, he didn't recall mentioning his name to anyone. Everyone knew him as *_Hannie_*.

" Please sit down " He smiled, his eyes disappearing into crescents. Jisung mentally sighed as he pushed his robes back and sat down on his knees. ( Japanese style )

" My disciples found out about you from the common market. Do not worry. I don't hold any ill intentions " The old man smiled as he stroked down his white beard.

" I see.." Jisung didn't mention that no one knew his real name except for the man who raised him.

" Young Master. I know what you do to earn food but instead of using such ways how about you earn from legal ways? I'll offer you work "

" What kind? " Jisung surprisingly maintained a poker face.

" Teaching. You shall teach a few children about basic things. The ethics, morals, values, posture, knowledge, perseverance, everything. You shall teach them everything "

" It doesn't sound hard but it seems too easy, why don't you send one of your disciples? "

" Oh..no...no..I can't do that. They're still learning under me.. they're still children " The old man laughed merrily again.

" Why choose me? "

" You are the most perfect person for the work I have assigned you. Young Master, what is your name? "

" Jisung. Han Jisung "

The disciples sitting around the man trembled a bit as if they were feeling some kind of energy. The old man too smiled gently as he clutched his fingers into the material of his clothes.

" How come you knew my name but not my last name? " Jisung asked as he tilted his head with a small teasing smile. The old man chuckled, it felt as if he'd seen and met such a person before when he was young.

" Well, what can I say? You are a mystery, young master " The old man smiled. Jisung couldn't help but agree, he himself didn't know about himself.

" I somehow, agree with you. Lord Lancashire " Jisung smiled and raised his small cup of tea placed in front of him. He tipped it towards the old man and drank a sip, the old man maintained his smile.

" Well.. it's bitter " Jisung mumbled as he placed his glass down.

" As expected from the Lancashire clan. You treat your disciples the same, don't you? " Jisung frowned as he placed his palms on his thighs.

The old man laughed merrily again as he stood up with the help of his head disciples around him. He gestured for the young man to follow him.

" Young Master. What do you think of my proposal for you? " He asked as he walked forward. The house was huge and beautiful from the inside. It was like the main branch and it was used for the disciples to study.

" Where are you taking me? " Jisung questioned ignoring the question that the older man asked. The disciples around them shot him a look before shaking their head in disapproval.

*******_** Grandmaster **_**

" The eldest person in the whole Lancashire clan. He's already 200 years old yet he's still healthy " Jisung deadpanned as they entered a room which emitted the scent of Lavender.

The man surely didn't look like 200.. he seemed younger. The Lancashire clan was well known for their life aspect, the maximum age anyone from their clan lived was about 400. Even Jisung thinks it's crazy.

" Oh..who did you bring along? "

" It's the Young Master. Han Jisung " The old man smiled as he bowed. Jisung followed him anyway since the man was way too much elder than him.

" Jisung. Child, come here. " He whispered as the old man gestured for the younger to move forward.

" Young Master Han. A present for you. You saved my disciple and the current vice-head of the Lancashire clan. Here you go " The man in front of him had long white hair and beard. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue while his lips were curved in a small smile.

The man held a blue pearl which had a small dragon inside it, the pearl was connected to a silver coloured chain- it seemed like it was a protection charm. The colours however was similar to their own clan colour.

" Keep it.. wear it. It'll protect you whenever you would be in trouble " He smiled as the pearl floated in air and moved towards the younger male's neck. It glowed beautifully as it's cold touch finally descended on Jisung's neck.

" I can't accept this. It looks precious " Jisung whispered as he gently touched the smooth pearl.

" It is. It is precious to me. "

...

Jisung finally left after accepting both the gift and the job reluctantly. The pearl was hidden inside his robes safely, he didn't want any unnecessary questions.

" I wasn't able to return your property to you on time. Forgive me, Jisung. " The 200 year old man whispered as he sighed and shook his head.

" Jisung. Protect that child. He deserves more..he deserves the whole world " 

The old man smiled and bowed towards the elder and nodded.


	2. Chapter Two

  
" We don't need someone to teach us.. we are capable of learning things by ourselves. "

" The ones you had bought yesterday were the worst. Yuck! That lady was even trying to seduce me like what the fuck? "

The King sighed as he watched his sons discuss and chatter amongst themselves, sometimes placing their opinions in front of their father and other times just talking with each. It comprised of more whines than talks.

Woojin and Bangchan were the only ones who watched their younger brother chat, they quietly watched. Minho, Changbin, Jeongin and Felix whined the most while Seungmin argued calmly. It didn't even look like he was arguing while Hyunjin sat there looking like a real prince with a small frown.

Kim Namjin. The King of Korea sighed as he leaned his head on his arm propped on the arm of the chair. They all were in the main room - a room for them all to study together.

The Queens- Kim-Lee Chunja and Kim-Lee Jiwoo, two sisters who married a single man, the King sighed worriedly.

" Kids! The new teacher that we've appointed is from the Lancashire sect clan. You might know who they are, trust me this time, they are wonderful. I've been taught under them. " Namjin, the King smiled. Most of them crossed their arms and huffed while few of them calmly watched their father.

" Your Highness. Lord Lancashire is here "

" Let them in..! " He smiled.

An old man with white beard and long hair walked in, his clothes were white in colour with sky blue coloured borders onto it. The blue sash on his waist had a silver coloured bell hanging, it didn't make any sound though.

" Master Lancashire! " The King bowed towards the elder male, who smiled and did a half bow.

" Your Majesty. You are no longer my student! You are the caretaker of this Kingdom now! " The old man smiled as he watched the King smile brightly.

" Not at all. You'll still be my teacher till the day of my demise. Lord Lancashire " The King smiled as he tilted his head, he saw someone near the entrance door of the room.

" Lord Lancashire.. did you bring someone along? " Namjin asked as the old man laughed. Hyunjin shivered at the merry laughter of the man, it just sounded weird.

" Yes yes! This will be the new teacher to teach all of the Prince! Just one is enough! " He smiled as he turned around and gestured for the person outside to enter.

The boy took a deep breath and entered the room, his black hair swayed as he entered. Namjin's eyes widened as he watched the boy- he looked exactly like someone he knew.

The person in front of him was shorter than the one he knew, his hair black and long while the one he knew had dark blue hair, his eyes silver while the one he knew had the same eyes.. the same eyes!

" Han-- " Namjin started before he stopped short and cleared his throat. Felix eyes widened in recognition as he watched the familiar male.

" This my majesty is my youngest disciple. Han Jisung. He's very much skilled in all the fields. Expect no less from him " The old man stroked his beard.

" Shall we test him? "

" Go ahead "

Jisung's eyes widened as he stared at the old man who was laughing "Ho Ho Ho Ho ". A few guards guided the boy towards one of the seats and placed a wooden table in front of him. A few papers and a brush in front of him.

" Shall we start with calligraphy? " The King smiled as he gestured for the boy to start, Namjin had to push back the familiar feeling.

Jisung was seated elegantly as he started working- it was as if he'd done this many times before as he wrote his own name in calligraphy form.

" It's beautiful.." Chunja, the eldest queen whispered as she held the paper in front of her. The handwriting was quite familiar though.

*_ It's like..him.._* She thought as she kept the paper in her possession.

" Thank you " Jisung softly spoke with a smile. The three elder's froze at all the familiarity that they felt before shaking their head.

" Your next phase would be.. questions. Our court scholars would ask you a number of questions and test your knowledge "

.....

" How old are you..? " The younger queen asked surprised. The boy was good at sports and studies both. He was the most perfect candidate ever.

" 20 " He smiled as he stood in front of the Queen. The woman was surprised after seeing the boy from up close, he really seemed like him.  
  
" Quite Young, Hm.." She smiled back and patted his head, somehow feeling as if the material under her hand was artificial.

" You'll be teaching all my sons. Introductions please " Namjin spoke as he watched all his sons line up in a row. A few rolled their eyes in annoyance.

" I'm Crown Prince Kim Woojin, the eldest of all my brothers " He bowed with one hand on his chest. Jisung bowed back and smiled.

Woojin was taller than him and had a handsome face, his hands looked bigger than Jisung himself. Woojin's hair was pitch black hair- it seemed smooth and silky. His eyes though- a bright shade of crimson.

" I'm Crown Prince Bang Chan, the second eldest brother "

Still, taller than Jisung, he had a pale skin almost white with his hair being blonde and his eyes a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. His hair was a tied up in a single ponytail as he stared down at Jisung.

" Hello there . I'm the third prince.. Lee Know "

Brown hair. Black eyes. Cute smile and still taller than Jisung. His hair was in a half ponytail and half open/loose. Minho had a maroon coloured ribbon on his forehead with the symbol of the crescent moon on it. A symbol to showcase that he has received his formal education in War Arts from the Kang Sect clan of Busan. Very well known for the war arts.

" Hello sweetheart! I'm Seo Changbin, the fourth prince! " Changbin smirked as he noticed the boy blushing- he even made eye contact with him. *_ He's cute..._* Changbin thought as he scanned the slightly taller boy.  
  
Changbin had black hair tied up in a single ponytail which reached his mid-back , his red just like Woojin. He had a signature smirk on his face. Slightly shorter than Jisung.

" Fifth Prince. Hwang Hyunjin. Tch I don't even know why a person like you is here " Hyunjin muttered the last sentence under his breath, in return you got a low blow to his ribs by the one beside him- who heard everything.

Jisung merely sighed. He had expected atleast one of them to be this arrogant or something. Hyunjin had black hair too but his eyes were shining gold- filled with arrogance. He was a lot taller than Jisung's height.

" Ignore him! It's good to see you again.. Jisung, right? I'm Lee Felix! " Felix smiled warmly while Jisung felt relieved. Atleast someone didn't hate him.

Felix was still clad in purple- his eyes brighter and livelier than the rest while his lips were stretched into a grin.

" I feel relieved " Jisung whispered.

" I'm Kim Seungmin. Seventh Prince! " He spoke shortly but softly.

Seungmin had a small smile on his face as he stared into Jisung's silver eyes. The shorter male flinched a bit as he avoided eye contact. Dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes.

" I'm the youngest prince! I.N! Nice to meet you! " I.N spoke excitedly as he hugged the smaller male tightly. Jisung gasped as he squirmed in his hold.

The King and the Queens gasped, this was the first time that Jeongin had hugged someone all by himself. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

" You are so CUTE!!! AWW " Jeongin squealed as he accidently lifted Jisung in the air and twirled them around.

Jisung blushed as he was lifted in the air as if he was nothing, his hands were locked inside the younger's hold. Jeongin seemed to have realised what he's doing as he stopped and held the smaller boy close to himself.

" I want him "

The whole room froze as Jeongin's words hit them.


	3. Chapter Three

Changbin's mouth was wide open as he stared at the his youngest brother's bluntness. He couldn't believe that the shy and cute Jeongin that they knew was so bold and confident right now.

Jisung too seemed to have frozen up in his arms, Jeongin looked around confused before he looked down into his arms. He concluded that Jisung had stopped feeling as if his world was spinning as he released him but still held a hand behind the elder's waist.

" Did someone do sorcery on you?!? " Hyunjin was the first to break the frozen silence around them. Jisung flinched at the golden male's loud voice as Jeongin turned his head to stare at Hyunjin.

" I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk loudly. Jisungie doesn't like it! " Jeongin stated with a small glare and firm tone that left everyone surprised, even the old man who had thought that Jeongin was gentle and kind..well..er..maybe was wrong.

*_ Did he just abandon my side to favor that new teacher?! _* Hyunjin thought as he fumed and glared at the smaller in Jeongin's care. Jisung gulped, he could feel the burn of the heated stare from Hyunjin.

" Now that you're all done with the introducing formalities..! I'll be taking Jisungie away! I need to study!! " Jeongin smiled like a fox as he pulled the smaller squirrel like male along with him with a speed that no one ever saw.

" Um.. Does Jisung know some kind of sorcery stuff? " Changbin blinked as he looked around and shivered. He couldn't believe how easily Jeongin changed.

" No. He doesn't. The kid is too innocent for his own good " The old man laughed and just for a second- the Princes had forgotten about him.

" Well then. All of you are dismissed and keep in mind that you'll have your studies with Jisung. Whether you like it or not " The King spoke as he looked over towards Hyunjin and Changbin. The rest were divided in half- a few liked Jisung..the rest didn't.

Woojin just didn't care, sure, Jisung seemed knowledgeable but he couldn't be more of a scholar than Woojin himself. That's what Woojin thought.

.........

" I.N-ssi..? Um.. what should we start with? " Jisung asked as he sat down in front of the younger male, who smiled at him. The shorter didn't even realise when the younger had locked the door or how the younger had kept staring at his smaller form.

" Let's start with you calling me by my birth name " Jeongin smiled as he gently pinched Jisung's plump cheeks. The elder blushed immediately as his heart raced. He didn't know why though. Maybe because no one ever did that to him.

" I-I don't know your birth name.. Prince - "

" Jeongin. J-e-o-n-g-i-n. Understood ? Only Jeongin. No formalities " He smiled as Jisung nodded.

" But what if the others mind and - "

" I frankly do not care about what others say or think but if you feel comfortable call me whatever you what when we are in the public eye. In private you shall call me as Jeongin. " Jeongin smiled as he felt his heart calm down a bit as he released his hand from Jisung's warm cheeks. The elder was watching him with fluttery eyes- nervousness and kept on avoiding eye contact.

" Let's start now, shall we, Jisungie? " Jeongin smiled as he pulled out a textbook of equations. *_ Maths _*

" Mm-hm "

................. .............. ................ ...................

  
" Did you prepare a schedule? "   
  
" Hm. Oh yes I did when I was told I'm going to babysit a few kids who are also known as the Princes. "

" Tsk!~ You didn't have to be so sarcastic " Changbin chuckled as he sat down beside Jisung. The shorter of the two looked at Jisung and sighed.

" Do we really have to? "

" Of course. Do I look like I'm joking around? "

" Sort of " Changbin smirked when Jisung frowned and shook his head softly.

" So you don't like to study? I can help with that. Which is your worst subject? "

" English "

" Eh..? "

" I don't like too many words. Too boring and just blah blah blah " Changbin muttered as he yawned. Jisung sighed, he'll have to endure this guy a bit.

" Then.. how about I read it to you first? If you like it then you can start reading on your own! " Jisung smiled as he opened one of the literature books- a story of Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet.

He explained to Changbin what every word meant and the elder nodded meaninglessly. Jisung still continued and sometimes acted out which gained Changbin's attention, he was immersed in Jisung's acting. The way he acted was flawless as words flowed out of his mouth as if they were his own words.

Jisung was glad that Changbin was finally paying attention to him. He noted down a few difficult words for Changbin to revise later along with it's meanings.

" Isn't it good? " Jisung turned his face around, coming close to Changbin's face by a mere centimetres. He didn't even realise that he the two were so close to each other.

" It was.. good. " Changbin whispered as he stared into Jisung's eyes. The elder male could hear Jisung's racing heartbeats as his warm breath tickeled the younger's quivering lips.

" L-look at the time!! I've to teach Prince Seungmin! " Jisung quickly sat up and ran away from Changbin's room.

Changbin sighed as he hit his head on the table. His fingers trailed over Jisung's handwriting and smirked.

... ........ ....... ....... ....... ........

Seungmin was by far the most patient and gentlest person he had met and while Jeongin was the same, the younger was more ecstatic and energetic.

" Prince Seungmin! If you aren't careful you might get hurt! " Jisung exclaimed worriedly. The two were inside the castle's war room as they called it.

" Keep your stance straight "

As expected, Seungmin was excellent in the field of academics however , his progress in physical field seemed difficult.

" I don't like getting dirty " Seungmin spoke as he passed the sword to Jisung who sighed.

" You don't have to.. how about we learn archery first? " Jisung clapped his hands excitedly. Seungmin sighed but nodded. Sure Jisung didn't have a professional aura or anything but he genuinely tried. He tried to teach them.

" Show me the stance " He ordered as Jisung nodded. He had to comply to a Prince orders.

Jisung stood in the right position as he held the bow in front of him and pulled at the string with an arrow placed along with it. Seungmin stood right behind Jisung, his body pressing against Jisung's own smaller one.

Seungmin was taller than Jisung, his hands snaked around Jisung's stretched arms as he held the boy in his grasp.

" Shoot " He whispered near Jisung's ear as the shorter male let the arrow go, it hit right in the centre of the target.

" I can do it " Seungmin spoke as he copied Jisung perfectly and shot, his aim was somehow good and it hit near the centre.

" You are a natural at archery! " Jisung exclaimed as he clapped and smiled brightly. Seungmin gave a small nod. Jisung blushed as he suddenly remembered Seungmin's warm body pressed against his back.

" You still have to teach me about swords, Jisung " Seungmin spoke near Jisung's ear making the shorter shiver and nod. He gulped and moved towards the swords section.

He picked up one of the practice wood swords and took one of the fighting stances. Seungmin pressed his body flush against the shorter, this time however they both tripped as Jisung fell on the sand while Seungmin landed atop Jisung's back.

Seungmin huffed, his warm breath hitting Jisung's neck and cheeks. The taller male sat up and proceeded to get up when his hands trailed downwards towards Jisung's soft bottom, he couldn't help but squeeze it earning a choked moan from the one below him.

" W-what're you doing?!? " Jisung blushed as he tried to get up but ended up on his knees and his ass in the air. Jisung groaned loudly.

Seungmin smirked, his hands groping tightly onto the plump clothed ass as Jisung squirmed underneath him. Seungmin moved forward and pulled the silver eyed boy up to a standing position.

" So soft " Seungmin whispered as he continued groping. He pressed Jisung's body close to his own, his hands pried the soft cushions apart as his fingers held onto the clothed crack.

" S-stop..." Jisung let out a small moan as his head rested in Seungmin's neck panting heavily.

" Hm..? Time's up. We will continue next time " Seungmin smiled innocently as he pulled away and cupped the black haired male's cheeks.

" Soon. " 

* * *


End file.
